1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode with a plurality of independent cathode patterns disposed disconnectedly to each other and a plurality of independent anode patterns disposed disconnectedly to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of certain advantages, such as eco-friendly property, higher electric luminous efficacy, lower volume, longer life time, stable wavelength, and less production of heat, light emitting diodes are widely used in surroundings. Light emitting diodes gradually replace the conventional light source in many applications, such as huge display boards in cities, traffic signals on streets, indication lamps on electric equipments, and backlight modules of display panels. As the range of the application expands, demands for better uniformity of luminance in light emitting diodes have been grown rapidly.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional light emitting diode. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional light emitting diode 1 comprises a substrate 10, an N-doped layer 12 disposed on the substrate 10, a P-doped layer 14 disposed on the N-doped layer 12, an active layer disposed between the N-doped layer 12 and the P-doped layer 14, a cathode 18 disposed on the N-doped layer 12, and an anode 20 disposed on the P-doped layer 14.
Uniformity of electric currents in light emitting diodes is one of the main factors that influence the uniformity of luminance and luminous efficacy in light emitting diodes. As shown in FIG. 1, the anode 20 of the conventional light emitting diode 1 is disposed on the P-doped layer 14, and the cathode 18 is disposed on the N-doped layer 12. When the light emitting diode 1 emits light, the electric current, which is used to drive the light emitting diode 1, is generated from the anode 20 and orderly passes through the P-doped layer 14, the active layer 16, the N-doped layer 12 and the cathode 18 to form a loop. When applied in small-sized light emitting diodes, a distribution of the current in the conventional light emitting diodes may still be uniform. When applied in big-sized light emitting diodes, such as a light emitting diode with a length longer than 1000 micrometers, the electrode design of the conventional light emitting diode 1 may not generate uniformly distributing currents, and demerits such as non-uniform luminance and low luminous efficacy may be generated and need to be further improved.